


in your hands

by vagarius



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Chigasaki Itaru has a Big Dick, Established Relationship, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, chikage and misumi also show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagarius/pseuds/vagarius
Summary: an unconventional birthday giftor: itaru's birthday date
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> itaru incest kink nation where u at
> 
> shout out to hills for helping me with the title and some gamer lingo!! ~~and reminding me to actually write~~
> 
> go read [hills's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884032) too!!!! IT'S SO GOOD GO READ IT!!!!

"Ready?" Itaru asks him, pulling his tote bag over his shoulder.

"Totes!" Kazunari answers, then giggles at his unintentional pun. He leans down to pull on his shoes before realizing his hands are full, phone in one hand, his wallet and keys in the other. He sighs down at his outfit. _No pockets, huh…_ Kazunari looks up at his boyfriend, holding his stuff up helplessly. "Actually, Itarun, can you hold these in your bag for me?"

Itaru rolls his eyes, but opens his bag for Kazunari, and Kazunari quickly slips his wallet and keys inside. He leans in closer to plant a kiss on Itaru's cheek, then grins widely at the blush that spreads across it. "Let's go," Itaru mumbles, before speeding through the door. Kazunari cheerfully follows after him.

The cold winds of March have long given way to the crisp April air, which will soon melt into the soft petals of May. Kazunari's cardigan billows in the breeze, his hand automatically reaching upward to hold down his hat. Itaru's choice of birthday date continues to surprise Kazunari – he had laughed when Itaru first suggested it, before asking what he really wanted, but Itaru hadn't changed his answer. The more Itaru had went on, the more confused Kazunari had become, until he had finally broken down and asked if his boyfriend had been replaced by a doppelganger.

 _I really do just want to treat you,_ Itaru had said, with a bashful smile. _You look SSR quality whenever I openly whale for you. Seeing that all day was the best gift I could think of._

And how was Kazunari supposed to say no to that?

So here they are, walking through the outlets of Veludo in the late morning sun, stopping at any shop that catches their eye. Kazunari does his best to point out ones he thinks Itaru might like – a secondhand shop with some old boardgames displayed in the window, an electronics store lined with gachapon machines – but while Itaru entertains all his choices, he also sees right through them when Kazunari isn't actually interested.

Mostly, Itaru guides them to places he knows _Kazunari_ likes. They check out a small store selling art prints, then stop at a cute stationary shop, decked out in pastel colors. When Kazunari pauses briefly outside a beach-themed store, Itaru is already opening the door for them to walk inside. While Itaru would usually be content to let Kazunari take the lead for these kinds of things, today Itaru actively examines the different clothes and accessories around them. Instead of looking for things for himself, though, he holds up whatever he finds to Kazunari's frame, from loose-fitting tank tops to wide-brimmed sunhats. It takes all Kazunari's willpower not to do the same to Itaru, simply noting things he can potentially buy his boyfriend later.

Itaru approves his choices with Kazunari before moving to the register. "Wait, Itarun!" Kazunari exclaims. "At least let me pay for my own stuff!"

Itaru seems to think about it, then pulls his own wallet out of his bag. "Nope," he deadpans, "this is my gift, remember? I'm paying."

_This totes feels more like a gift for me than it does for Itarun!_

The trend continues from store to store, and Kazunari quickly realizes letting Itaru hold his wallet for him was a mistake. Even when Kazunari offers to hold half of the bags, Itaru still refuses. Despite the slight frustration he feels, Kazunari still finds himself enjoying the day, and glows under Itaru's attention. Itaru, too, looks oddly pleased to empty his wallet.

Some of the earlier discomfort returns when they enter a jewelry store, clear spinner racks set up in a ring around the interior. Kazunari resolves to only walk once around the relatively small space before leaving once more. They bypass rings and bracelets – both of them work too often with their hands to bother with either – then glance over the necklaces, pretty but not either of their styles. They've almost fully walked around the ring of tables when a pair of earrings catches Kazunari's eyes. The pearly pink stones glisten in the white overhead lights, dangling from a short chain and set in an outline of rose gold. _Coated sterling silver, probably,_ Kazunari muses as he briefly glances at the price. _They would look great on Itarun…_

Suddenly, a hand is pulling the earrings off the rack, and Kazunari's eyes shoot upward to stare at Itaru, who lifts the jewelry up next to Kazunari's ear. "Itarun," Kazunari interjects, "I was actually – "

Kazunari trails off, distracted by the softness of Itaru's gaze.

"Kazunari?" he asks, when he notices Kazunari has fallen silent. "Do you not like them?"

"No, I do! They're super adorbs! But – " Itaru's eyes subtly droop downward as Kazunari protests, and Kazunari finds himself floundering. _Itarun makes things so difficult!_

_But this is what he asked for, right? To whale on me?_

Kazunari tucks his hair behind his ear, shyly glancing away. "But are you sure they'd look okay on me? I never tried wearing anything rose gold before!"

The corners of Itaru's eyes crinkle upward. "They'll look great," Itaru assures, and Kazunari focuses on the way Itaru's eyes sparkle, just like the earrings themselves did in the light of the store.

The discomfort melts away again as Itaru buys them both a late lunch. The book café they stop at is bright but cozy, bookshelves lining the leftmost wall. The sandwiches they get aren't half-bad, either, and the parfait they get to share is more than Instablam worthy, piled high with whipped cream with crisscrossed with syrup.

The two of them are content to do their own thing, Kazunari picking up a book on _ukiyo-e_ while Itaru empties his in-game stamina. Idly, Kazunari takes a bite of the parfait, smiling around the spoonful of sweet cream. The _click_ of a camera pulls him out of his daze, his eyes shooting upward to see Itaru bashfully lowering his phone.

Kazunari's lips quirk upward. "What was that for, Itarun?"

"… I wanted to screenshot this special flag event."

_Is he trying to say I looked cute…?_

Kazunari only smiles wider, doing his best to focus back on his book. He finds himself holding back a grin every time the camera shutter goes off again, Itaru hiding his own face behind his phone whenever Kazunari glances upward.

After the tenth or so _click,_ Kazunari laughs. "You're acting like I do whenever I bring Futaba on a day out," he jokes. "But she'll always say stuff like, _Onii-chan, you're embarrassing me,_ and start putting her hand over the camera!"

When Itaru doesn't immediately respond, Kazunari looks up fully, expecting Itaru to be distracted by one of his games. Instead, Itaru is looking straight at him, his mouth slightly open and his face slowly turning redder.

"Itarun?" Kazunari prompts.

Itaru's grip on his phone tightens as he chuckles awkwardly. "That's probably because you try to snap 20 pics a minute," he retorts, but his voice is strained.

"I'm not that overbearing, Itarun!" Kazunari whines back, the wheels in his head turning rapidly. _What made Itaru short-circuit like that?_

After running his previous sentence in his head, and knowing what his boyfriend is like, Kazunari can only come to one conclusion. _I should test it out to make sure, though._ He lets Itaru regain his bearings while they're still finishing their lunch, and it isn't until after Kazunari returns his book to the shelf that he tries again. Instead of sitting back down at their table, Kazunari tugs on Itaru's sleeve.

"Kazunari?" Itaru asks.

Kazunari takes a deep breath. "Thanks for spending the day with me, Onii-chan!" he chimes. He looks down at his feet. "Even though it's _your_ birthday…"

After a moment, he glances upward to see Itaru's reaction. As suspected, Itaru is flushed bright red again, his eyes wide behind his bangs. _That pretty much confirmed it, but… third time's the charm, right?_ Kazunari tugs on Itaru's sleeve again. "Onii-chan, let's hurry back! I want to give my gift to you~"

Itaru's cheeks flush darker. "Okay," he chokes out, and Kazunari gleefully attaches himself to Itaru's arm.

Chikage nods at them when they reach the dorms, on his way out to do… something. To Kazunari's surprise, Misumi hops down from the roof after him, winking at Kazunari as he runs to catch up. Kazunari waves back at them, still hanging off Itaru's arm.

To Kazunari's relief, they don't run into any other familiar faces on the way to Itaru's room. Mankai had already celebrated the April birthdays the weekend before, leaving today for Itaru to make his own plans. As promised, Chikage has vacated room 103, and won't be back until at least nightfall. Itaru unlocks the door, and Kazunari puts his hat on the table before sitting down on the surprisingly clean couch – also Chikage's doing, Kazunari assumes – while Itaru paces nervously around the room.

Kazunari scrunches his eyebrows at the continued activity. "Itarun…?" he calls out from his spot on the couch. _Did I tease him too much?_

Itaru finally comes to a stop in front of him, his eyes trained to the floor, and his fingers wrung almost painfully together. "You're not… mad?" he asks, glancing upward. "Or grossed out?"

Kazunari's eyebrows scrunch together. "Why would I be?"

Itaru slowly shifts from foot to foot. "Because I basically asked you to act like my little sibling for my birthday?"

With a laugh, Kazunari reaches out to grasp Itaru's hands in his. "Yeah, I wasn't expecting that either," Kazunari replies. "But Itarun seemed pretty surprised by it, too."

"I _swear_ that wasn't what I intended the day to be. It just sort of…"

"Happened?" Kazunari finishes, recalling sparkling eyes and a bashful smile. He tilts his head. "Is this something you legit want to try doing? Like, as roleplay?"

"Well – I mean – I'm not _opposed_ – but I swear I haven't…" Itaru trails off, then purses his lips in contemplation. "You don't think it's weird?" he continues. "Just because it's a common trope in H-games doesn't make it RL-compatible, even as roleplay."

Kazunari squeezes Itaru's hands. "Oh, I _definitely_ think it's weird," Kazunari starts, while Itaru grumbles in protest, "but I can do it for you, Onii-chan."

Itaru's mouth falls open.

"Or would you prefer Ita-nii?" Kazunari continues with a grin. "Aniki?"

Itaru's nose wrinkles in response. Kazunari laughs at him. _Yeah, he's definitely thinking about Sakoda, too._

"Nii-san?" he tries, looking up at Itaru through his eyelashes. Itaru gulps, and Kazunari notes down the reaction for later. _But for now…_

Kazunari smiles brightly. "Onii-chan is always taking care of me, so let me take care of Onii-chan today!"

Itaru closes his eyes, and sucks in a deep, deep breath. He exhales slowly. His eyes blink open once more. Some of the nervousness from the way home has returned, but there's a heat behind his gaze, too, nearly melting Kazunari in place. Kazunari isn't sure how he feels about _this_ being the kindling behind the fire, but both of them have, admittedly, been excited by weirder. "Onii-chan…?"

Itaru pulls his hands out of Kazunari's grip to intertwine Kazunari's fingers with his own. He smiles sweetly. "Only because Kazu-chan insists."

Kazunari swallows down his laughter at the petname, then tugs Itaru downward by their joined hands into a sloppy kiss. Despite the lack of finesse, Itaru still looks dazed when Kazunari pulls away, pupils wide and his mouth gaping open. Kazunari takes the chance to reverse their positions, sitting Itaru onto the couch. After a moment of consideration, Kazunari pushes back the table before kneeling down in front of Itaru, figuring it'd be more in-character than towering over him. _Wait, why am I thinking this hard about it?_

Kazunari shakes his head to clear it, then reaches upward to cup Itaru's face in his hands. "Can I kiss you again, Onii-chan?" he asks, as eagerly as he can.

Itaru nods, still slightly dazed. Kazunari rises up on his knees to meet his mouth, Itaru's body relaxing fully as their lips glide together in a practiced dance.

Kazunari briefly forgets the act they're playing, his tongue sliding past Itaru's lips, licking languidly around Itaru's tongue and teeth. When Itaru leans back for air, Kazunari's mouth drops down to his neck, sucking kisses along the smooth skin. One of his hands slides down to Itaru's shoulder, gripping it lightly, while the other skims over Itaru's stomach. When his hand reaches the hem of Itaru's shirt hoping to sneak its way under, Itaru suddenly pushes him off, forcing Kazunari to sit back on his heels.

Kazunari tilts his head. "Itarun?"

Itaru catches his breath, his lips curling upward as soon as it evens. "Why don't you let Onii-chan show you what to do?"

 _Oh, right,_ Kazunari thinks. _Wait, that's the angle we're going for? Really?_

Outwardly, Kazunari nods eagerly, hands curled in his lap while he waits for Itaru's instructions. Itaru fumbles with his button and zipper, before pulling his cock out to stroke it to full hardness.

"See what I'm doing, Kazu-chan?" Itaru asks, his voice surprisingly even. "I want you to try doing it."

Kazunari hesitantly reaches his hand outward, brushing his fingertips against Itaru's length. After an encouraging hum from Itaru, Kazunari wraps his fingers fully around him, and carefully strokes. "It's so big, Onii-chan," Kazunari chimes, cringing internally at the words. He isn't lying, at least – Itaru is, frankly, _huge._ Disproportionately, absurdly, and surprisingly so.

Kazunari gives Itaru a few loose, sloppy strokes. "Like this, Onii-chan?"

"Here," Itaru instructs, "let me show you."

With delicate fingers, Itaru covers Kazunari's hand with his, pressing down until Kazunari's hand is flush with his cock. He guides Kazunari slowly, his calloused thumb pushing Kazunari's upward to swipe over the head, then pushing down lightly on Kazunari's thumbnail on the downstroke, applying pressure to the underside of his cock. Itaru repeats the motion once, twice, then brushes the knuckles of his free hand along Kazunari's temple, still repeating the movements. Kazunari's breath hitches. "Do you think you can do it on your own now?" he asks, turning his hand to cup Kazunari's cheek.

Kazunari nods, and Itaru lets go of his hand, then reaches outward to ruffle Kazunari's hair. Kazunari's heart unexpectedly jumps at the affection. Kazunari easily mimics Itaru's movements, adding a gentle squeeze whenever he reaches the base. Itaru moans quietly as Kazunari speeds up, his hand still playing with Kazunari's hair, twirling the strands between his fingers.

The hand in Kazunari's hair eventually moves downward, slender fingers cradling the back of his neck. The hand on his cheek moves under his chin, tilting Kazunari's head upward. "Hey, Kazu-chan," Itaru whispers, gently squeezing the back of his neck. "Can you lick it for me?"

Kazunari swallows. _You're lucky it's your birthday, Itarun,_ he thinks, before tucking his hair behind his ear, the same way he had back at the jewelry store. He leans forward as the hand on his chin falls away, then drags the flat of his tongue over the head, before leaning down further to lick from base to tip. He blinks up questioningly at Itaru, his tongue still lolling out from his mouth.

"You're doing great, Kazu-chan," Itaru breathes, before nudging Kazunari's head forward. "Do you think you can take me?"

Instead of answering, Kazunari dives between Itaru's hips, taking the head of his cock in his mouth before sucking hard. Itaru groans as Kazunari slides his lips further down. A bit recklessly, Kazunari purposely swallows down more than he can take, and pulls back coughing.

"Hey, hey," Itaru assures, petting his hair. "You don't need to push yourself so hard, okay?"

Kazunari blinks up at him with teary eyes. _Yeah, I probably shouldn't have done that._ "But I want to make you feel good, Onii-chan."

Itaru visibly short circuits, his hand freezing on top of Kazunari's head as his pupils widen almost comically. Kazunari holds back a grin. _Totes worth._ After a few moments, Itaru seemingly reboots, his hand once more petting over Kazunari's hair. He swipes his free thumb over Kazunari's lips. "Can Kazu-chan open up for me, then? I'll make sure Kazu-chan doesn't push himself too hard."

Kazunari's cock twitches in his pants. _Is he actually going to… he never would normally, though!?_ Kazunari hums in agreement despite his confusion, then opens his mouth up wide. With hands gently holding his cheeks, Itaru pushes the tip of his cock inside, the head sliding over Kazunari's tongue.

"It's better if you close your lips, Kazu-chan," Itaru murmurs. After a deep breath through his nose, Kazunari does just that, forcing himself to stay still as Itaru shallowly fucks into his mouth.

Every other time they've done this, Kazunari has always taken the lead, Itaru too scared of getting carried away. He's not sure exactly what made Itaru decide to change things up _now,_ but Kazunari feels nothing but arousal as Itaru carefully thrusts between his lips, letting out breathy moans as he just barely pushes into Kazunari's now-relaxed throat.

Kazunari would usually be moving right along with him, his hand wrapped around himself to relieve the pressure building in his groin. Today, Kazunari has a character to play, so he lets the heat build, his hands clenching into his pants with the effort.

Itaru's moans grow louder, his careful thrusts moving the slightest bit faster. Kazunari unclenches one of his fists, reaching upward to cup Itaru's hand in his own. Itaru groans hoarsely as he comes into Kazunari's mouth, Kazunari instinctively swallowing around him.

He licks his lips after Itaru pulls out and away, his hand still resting over Itaru's. He sits back on his heels, gritting his teeth with the effort not to touch himself. He relaxes his jaw before blinking up at Itaru again. "Onii-chan," he rasps, shifting on his knees, "I feel weird."

Itaru looks down at him fondly, lips parted as he catches his breath. "Don't worry, Kazu-chan, I'm going to help you, okay? You just need to get undressed for me."

Kazunari rolls his eyes a bit when Itaru reaches around him to grab the lube, before standing to do as he's told. When he's fully undressed, his clothes thrown onto the table, he turns around to see Itaru back on the couch, shirt off and cock still out. He pats the space between his legs invitingly, and Kazunari only hesitates for a moment before turning around again to sit between them.

"Can you lean back for me, Kazu-chan?" Itaru whispers into his ear.

Kazunari tilts back slowly, Itaru's spent cock pressing against his lower back. "Like this, Onii-chan?"

"Just like that, Kazu-chan," Itaru encourages. "Let me just – "

Itaru slides his hands under Kazunari's thighs before gently pulling them upward. Kazunari gasps as he slides down the slightest bit, his head landing in the crook of Itaru's neck. Itaru hooks Kazunari's left leg over his knee, and tucks the other one over his arm. Then he flicks open the lube bottle with his left hand, kissing Kazunari's temple as he slicks up the fingers on his right.

He tosses the bottle to the side, his clean hand gliding over Kazunari's stomach. Kazunari's breath hitches as wet fingers prod at his entrance. They circle around as the hand on his stomach slides lower.

"You have to relax for me, Kazu-chan. I promise you'll feel good soon."

Kazunari does his best to relax against Itaru's body, his breath hitching again as Itaru adjusts his leg, spreading Kazunari's wider. Itaru wraps his hand around his cock as he finally presses inside him, his finger sliding to the knuckle in one slick movement. Kazunari whines loudly, his toes curling as Itaru begins to move.

Itaru moves painfully slow at first, the languid hand on his cock just barely relieving him as Itaru opens him up, rubbing inside him between gentle thrusts. Kazunari moans when Itaru finally adds a second finger, scissoring them apart. The hand on his cock also speeds up, and Kazunari lets his eyes flutter shut.

"Onii-chan," he breathes, then whimpers as Itaru gives him a squeeze. His whimper turns into a mewl as Itaru curls his fingers just right, before pressing down with his fingertips, making Kazunari shake in his hold. "Onii-chan, please," he whines, surprising himself with how needy he sounds. "Please, Onii-chan, I need – "

"Shh," Itaru reassures, "I got you."

Kazunari cranes his neck upward. "Itarun – "

Itaru speeds up both his hands as he sloppily captures Kazunari's lips, licking wetly between them. Kazunari groans against Itaru's mouth, cum splattering over Itaru's hand and onto his stomach. He pants.

_Are we still…? Eh, whatever, I got this far already._

"Onii-chan?" he murmurs. "I'm all messy now."

Itaru gently pulls out his fingers, then seemingly glances down at his two soiled hands before rubbing his cheek against Kazunari's hair. "You're either going to have to grab the tissues yourself or let me up, Kazunari."

Kazunari laughs. "So you're going to leave all the clean up to your little brother, huh?" Kazunari teases, then sits up to grab the tissues from the table, still pushed back.

"I've used up all my RL stamina," Itaru deadpans, wiping off his hands before finally tucking himself back into his pants. He flops back onto the couch and opens up his arms. "LP recharge?"

Kazunari sighs, but after cleaning off his stomach and pulling on a pair of Itaru's sweats, he crawls comfortably into Itaru's arms. Kazunari chuckles. "So an 'Onii-chan' kink… what explicit game did you find that in?"

"Many," Itaru mumbles. "It seemed like you were pretty into it, too."

"Maybe I'm just a good actor~" Kazunari trills. He snuggles against Itaru's chest. "… I did enjoy it, though."

"That's good," Itaru replies.

Kazunari yawns. "Happy birthday, Itarun."

Itaru pets his hair again. "Thanks for the gift, Kazunari."

"I have a real gift to give you too…"

"You can give it to me later."

Kazunari smiles. "Sounds like a plan, Itarun~"

(A few days later, Misumi latches onto Kazunari's back, poking Kazunari's new earring with his fingertip. The pink stone sways under his earlobe. "They're so pretty, Kazu!"

"Thanks, Sumi!" Kazunari replies. "Onii-chan got them for me."

"…"

"…"

Misumi snorts, then starts cackling loudly.

"Wait, Sumi! Stop laughing!"

Misumi cackles louder.)

(Misumi drops down from a tree in the courtyard. Chikage simply looks up from his book.

"Yes?" Chikage asks.

Misumi grins wolfishly. "Did you know Itaru has an Onii-chan kink?"

Chikage pauses. "… No, but I am painfully unsurprised."

"Hehe~")


End file.
